


Загадка

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Узнать, какого цвета сейчас глаза Флетчера, казалось Рэю жизненно важным
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Загадка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot) <3

Флетчер сидел, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу, за маленьким столиком у окна — когда-то Рэй выбирал его вместе с дизайнером именно для того, чтобы созерцать сад за утренним чаепитием. Но длинные пальцы Флетчера обнимали чашку с кофе: немыслимое, но ставшее Рэю привычным варварство. Слегка распахнувшийся синий халат открывал часть жилистого бедра, острое колено, рельефную голень — Флетчер задумчиво покачивал ногой, удерживая тапок на кончиках пальцев. 

Идиллическую картину слегка сонного, домашнего, утреннего Флетчера портило одно: очки. Чёртовы солнечные очки (пускай и с диоптриями).

В том, что у Флетчера не такой уж большой минус или плюс, Рэй не сомневался: в полутьме комнаты и без очков тот видел отлично. Безошибочно отыскивал самые чувствительные места, реагировал на каждое действие Рэя: стоило тому лишь слегка поморщиться — и Флетчер немедленно пробовал по-другому. Порой Рэю даже хотелось сказать, чтобы тот успокоился, не обращался с ним, как со стеклянным, действовал решительнее, перестал принимать любое моргание за нервный тик. Но Рэй молчал, втайне наслаждаясь тем, как сильно Флетчер не верит в происходящее.

Рэй и сам порой не верил, хотя и всегда знал, что однажды поддастся. Просто потому, что Флетчер был очень настойчивым, ярким, харизматичным говнюком, который не выходил у него из головы с первой встречи.

…Говнюком в солнечных очках. Рэй моргнул пару раз, уже не надеясь, что они исчезнут. Эта загадка давно уже его привлекала: Флетчер расставался с очками только в постели (в ванной Рэй пока ещё не проверял), никогда не снимал их, чтобы очистить стёкла или растереть глаза. Он вообще их не трогал, будто это были самые удобные очки в мире, которые сидели, как приклеенные, и никогда не сползали по переносице. У Рэя так не получалось: он поправлял очки на автомате, когда нервничал, мог залапать стёкла, задумавшись, и ещё больше любил размеренно протирать их салфеткой. Красно-оранжевые стёкла рэйбенов Флетчера всегда были идеально чистыми — их никто не касался.

Рэй вспомнил, как впервые увидел его глаза без искажения: лил дождь, они вместе сидели в засаде, и Флетчеру пришлось снять залитые водой очки. Тогда-то Рэй и капитулировал окончательно.

— Так и будешь там стоять? — прервал его пустые размышления Флетчер. Блеснул зубами: — Нет, если хочешь, конечно, стой, я с удовольствием на тебя полюбуюсь.

Рэй закатил глаза, невольно поправил ворот наполовину расстёгнутой рубашки — к десяти ему нужно явиться в «Викторию». Утро не могло затянуться надолго. И всё же у них был ещё целый час впереди, а значит Рэй мог кое-что проверить.

— Можно задёрнуть шторы, — предложил он, подойдя к окну.

— И зачем же? — удивился Флетчер, вскинув бровь. 

На улице было пасмурно, солнечные лучи едва пробивались из-за низких туч — к обеду точно польёт. Но Рэй всё равно потянулся к завязкам штор и с непробиваемой уверенностью заявил:

— Солнце слепит.

Флетчер моргнул, булькнул что-то неразборчивое, но явно несогласное прямо в чашку. Рэй усмехнулся. Добил:

— Тогда почему ты в очках?

Флетчер, удивительное дело, не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Недовольно поджал губы, поморщился, криво усмехнулся. В конце концов заявил:

— Мне в них привычнее, дорогой.

Надо отдать ему должное: не соврал, не стал прикрываться любовью к аксессуарам или кокетничать. Рэй оставил шторы в покое и подобрался к Флетчеру. Хотя его поза осталась прежней, от утренней неги не осталось и следа: шея и плечи закаменели, грудь часто вздымалась. Тапок с ноги всё-таки соскочил и глухо шлёпнулся на пол.

— А я до сих пор привыкнуть не могу, — признался Рэй, устраивая своё колено между бёдер Флетчера. Пришлось распахнуть халат шире, настойчиво раздвинуть его ноги, но Рэй победил. Наклонился к его лицу: — Давай их снимем. Они не подходят к твоему утреннему луку.

А вот Рэй соврал: дело было не только во внешнем диссонансе. Вовсе не в нём.

Рэй уложил ладонь на щёку Флетчера, погладил его по двухдневной щетине, скользнул к уху. Флетчер не расслаблялся, смотрел, не моргая. Узнать, какого цвета сейчас его глаза, казалось Рэю жизненно важным. 

Рэй ухватился за дужку очков, потянул на себя, но Флетчер не позволил — накрыл его пальцы своими. Жалко улыбнулся:

— Да отстань ты от моих очков. Хочешь, подберём другую оправу?

Флетчер цеплялся за свои очки, как за последнюю стену, разделяющую их. Может, комплексовал, скорее — боялся остаться беззащитным. Рэю это было до боли знакомо. Тем сильнее ему хотелось забрать у Флетчера всё, даже эту последнюю жалкую перегородку — и наконец получить его себе целиком. 

Если бы он мог Флетчера сожрать — сожрал бы без колебаний.

А пока Рэй сделал то, чего никогда бы не сделал раньше: широко лизнул очки Флетчера. Он крепко, не позволяя Флетчеру отвернуться, придержал его подбородок, основательно облизал и вторую линзу. Под языком был холод стекла и отчего-то эйфория. Коленом Рэй чувствовал, что у Флетчера стоит.

Не скрывая торжества, Рэй выдохнул:

— Теперь тебе придётся их снять.

Флетчер поморщился, прикрыл глаза и покорился. Ему было больно — Рэй знал это наверняка, ведь всегда любил причинять ему боль. И только теперь учился сам же от неё избавлять. 

Рэй аккуратно снял с Флетчера очки, отложил их на столик, пообещав себе обязательно протереть их после. Невесомо коснулся его подбородка, повёл пальцами выше, погладил возбуждённо раздувающиеся ноздри, крылья носа. Потрогал лоб, разглаживая морщины, накрыл пальцами сухие веки.

— Ты такой ебанутый, Рэймондо, — тихо сказал Флетчер. Ресницы его дрожали.

Рэй фыркнул, убрал руки и наконец столкнулся с Флетчером взглядом. Глаза у него были голубыми — как и помнил Рэй.

Теперь Флетчер окончательно принадлежал ему. 

Рэй жадно его целовал и думал, что обязательно отдаст Флетчеру что-то взамен.


End file.
